Talk:Red Dragon/@comment-69.139.120.30-20140526203456/@comment-122.60.121.134-20140527062752
sum up if u dont wanna read it all: blue drag for tanking+HP dependent skills, or more evil boss dmg and more HP.red drag for high DMG output in skills, and more boss dmg and AP. black drag for high DMG output, though not as high as red drag, in crit atks, and more DP and more core dmg. theoretically black drag crit atk happens at twice the rate of skills activating for red drag, but depends on ur luck, plus it is +15% PER SKILL(correct me if im wrong). ALL DEPENDS ON WAT YOU VIEW AS MORE IMPORTANT blue drag evil lord>core and boss(most peeps) black drag core>boss and evil boss(some peeps, maybe only afew peeps) red drag boss>core and evil boss(srsly if u rlly think this u should review ur team, or try to go to dungeons in ur lvl) up end soz the rest is so long.My opinion ONLY btw u might think differently in the next section tell me if u disagree after all im pretty nooby. i think: 1. blue dragon. her equipment is the best of the 3, if you can do alot of evil bosses. evil boss rewards are usually better than bosses and core rewards, eg tix and evo cards and if you rank high enough, u can get copies of the evil boss. choose this if you have a party of 7* or you want to do more damage to evil boss to get better rewards or you DO NOT plan on using her in your party, because you could do better AP wise in a 6* card. after all, SOME DAY, "in the not so distant future", your team should be full of 7*, so you would ditch the dragon anyway, because 7* rare stats better than 7* unique stats... of course u can use her for party, just that she lack AP, but i guess she makes up for it in HP and DP, however much DP she has....or you could use her by tanking her, then using skills which decides DMG by health instead of AP :D, but generally those skills do <100% of HP, whilst AP skills can do 300%+ AP dmg(eg blood hell), at the cost of some HP. on the other hand, if you want to use the dragon as part of your team... 2. i would say the red dragon. great AP, outta the 3 drags, with 15% activation and 10% skill DMG. choose if you use this as your party leader and you want to dish out the DMG in skill attacks, eg blood pillar, blood hell, unique skills. item isnt too bad, but outta the 3 drags, i think its the worst, cus you should be able to clear bosses no prob. of course if u struggle with bosses, feel free to take this drag ^.^ 3. i would say the black drag. AP is really close to red drag, about 1000 diff, but it has 3000 more health. item is quite good, gives a spectacular 1000 DP!!!! core rewards are, at best, 4* and 5* unique, with unique skills, so take this if you want to farm the core uniques for their skills. when you get 7*, a popular trend i have observed with high lvl players with 7* is that they load their cards with items giving DP, so the item given should help in the later game, as 7* hav high AP and HP. black drag deals DMG in crit atks, and crits basically ignore opponent DP. notice crit chance inc is 30%, skill activation chance inc for red drag only 15%, so you could, eventually, outdmg a red drag, but in a long time, or if you lucky XDD my team only has 3x6* UNQ, 1x6* CMN, 1x5* UNQ, 1x4* UNC(this card is a placeholder for a 6* UNC i hav, until i can hav more total card cost), so i went for blue drag, i rlly dont struggle for boss and i dont care for core, plus i dont think i will use the drag for party, probs just for her item, cus i have everything i need for a 7*, just need to upgrade my cards to 6* rare.